familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Talk:Charlemagne (747-814)/descendants
No grandchildren from children beyond the ninth? Seems unlikely though it's possible. Maybe it's a template fault? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:15, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Amaudru lines all extinct? Table suggests that nobody alive in the last 10 centuries is descended from Amaudru. Maybe worth checking that all sensor links are in place. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:55, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Sensor links possibly are OK (despite conversions from info pages) but the sole survivor into the last generation shown had no /descendants page. After many attempts to create one, frustrated by question-marks, I succeeded. Several descendants, including eight in Order 13; Only one of the latter group has a page, but Orders 10 to 13 are incomplete, so there could be plenty eventually. I recommend that the rtol bot be sent soon to give a /descendants page to every known descendant of KdG who doesn't have one. And a /tree at the same time if it can be done easily. (Who said "/topancestors"???) Tree and descendant tabs will give an instant boost to our chances of attracting more contributors from the ranks of casual visitors who are interested in medieval genealogy. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:27, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Augustan de Santo Domingo lineage to Charlemagne Just for interest and maybe checking: the following message from David Peavy appeared on Newsgroup: soc.genealogy.medieval at https://groups.google.com/forum/#!topic/soc.genealogy.medieval/Z3G8aJ5LKZw: As I mentioned last week, below is another lineage from Charlemagne to Augustin Hilarion Cesar de Santo Domingo. As Hugues de Montigny III and Mathilde de Vendome were 2nd cousins, I went ahead an include the lineage for both persons. Hopefully the post will make this clear. Please let me know if you notice any problems with this lineage. Thanks, David Charlemange x Hildegard :| Pepin x Unknown :| Bernard x Cunegonde :| Pepin II x Unknown :| Heribert de Vermandois I x Unknown :| Heribert de Vermandois II x Unknown de Francois :| Robert de Vermandois x Adelais de Bourgogne :| Geoffroi d'Anjou I "Grisegonelle" x Adela de Troyes :| Foulques d'Anjou III "Nerra" x Elizabeth de Vendome :| Adele d'Anjou x Bodon de Nevers :| Foulques de Vendome "l'Oison >> x Petronille de Chateau-Renard :| Euphrosine de Vendome x Geoffroi de Preuilly << Jourdain >> :| Geoffroi de Vendome III << Grisegonelle >> x Mathilde de Chateaudun :| Jean de Vendome I x Bertha du Put-du-For :| Bouchard de Vendome IV x Agathe de Lavardin | ------------------------------------- | | Agnes de Vendome Geoffroi de Vendome III x x Pierre de Montoire Unknown | | Mathilde de Vendome Jean de Montoire x x Jean de Montigny I "le Roux" Aiglantine Unknown | | Hugues de Montigny III x Mathilde de Vendome :| :| Hugues de Montigny IV x Jeanne de Baillou :| Guillaume de Montigny I x Agnes Unknown :| Guillaume de Montigny II x Phippine de Bourrot :| Isabeau de Montigny x Hugues de Bellay << Huet >> :| Jean du Bellay III << l'Aine >> x Jeanne de Loge :| Eustache du Bellay x Catherine de Beaumont -Bressuire :| Jean du Bellay IV x Renee Cabot :| Catherine du Bellay x Christophe du Breil :| Thomas du Breil x Marie Lyrot :| Jean du Breil x Francoise du Breil :| Olivier du Breil x Gabriella Meriaud :| Jean-Baptiste du Breil x Catherine Garreau :| Catherine du Breil x Jean Francois de Santo Domingo :| Louis de Santo Domingo x Marie Gervier :| Augustin Hilarion Cesar de Santo Domingo x Marie Charlotte Jaunay -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:50, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Chart http://espl-genealogy.org/MilesFiles/site/ui89.htm#a13121 could be worth studying - it seems to show links to lots of interlinked twentieth-century people. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:51, April 10, 2017 (UTC)